The present disclosure relates to a toner case configured to contain a toner (developer) and an image forming apparatus provided with the toner case.
In an electrographic image forming apparatus, a toner is supplied on an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor drum or the like from a development device to carry out a development operation. The toner used for the development operation is supplied to the development device from a toner case, such as a toner container or an intermediate hopper or the like. Usually, the above-mentioned toner case is formed with a filling port for filling the toner into the toner case. After filling the toner case with the toner through the filling port, the filling port is closed with a cap.
For example, there exists a configuration that the filling port is closed with the cap from the inside of the toner case. Alternatively, there exists another configuration that by pulling out the cap from the filling port of the toner case a member inside the toner case is broken. There exists still another configuration that the filling port of the toner case is closed with the cap while the cap is covered with a cover member.
However, each configuration mentioned above needs to use the cap in order to close the filling port after filling the toner case with the toner, resulting in an increase in cost.